Avatar the Last Airbender: Fire and Ice
by NinjaGal183
Summary: My friend Katara wasn't the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. I was forbidden by my mother to ever waterbend for fear I would be raided by the Fire Nation like she was or worse, be forced to fight alongside them. No one in the village knew my secret. My father had been a firebender...ZukoxOC
1. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry to say, but due to violation of using the actual script/ dialogue I had to take down ATLA: Fire and Ice. D':. Believe me, I was very upset by doing so. HOWEVER, my story has not disappeared off the face of the earth! Fire and Ice has been to another site called Archive of Our Own. The title, summary, and my username (NinjaGal183) are all the same so I hope none of you will have trouble finding it. As of right now, I'm trying to post all 1-15 chapters. Also, I made a few minor changes to the story, but nothing major. Talia is still Talia, but I have changed Nylah's name to Avani. I would like to thank all of you that have followed me through the craziness that has happened. Thank you soooo much for all the hundred something reviews and the many who PM'd me, I read each and every one of them!I love each and every one of you sooo much!

Like I said, I haven't posted all 15 chapters yet, but if you would like to reread any of them the link is on my profile.

I know a lot of you probably don't have an Archive Of Our Own account, so I will be giving updates here so add this to your favorites/alerts. I have not forgotten about this story and it is far from over!

If you have any questions feel free to PM me!

Love Always,

NinjaGal183!


	2. BATO OF THE WATER TRIBE IS FINALLY UP!

**Hey guys! okay, I'm really really really sorry it took so long for me to upload Bato of the Water Tribe. I was having writer's block and on top of that I had started college. So it might take a little longer to update and I apologize for that. Anway, here's a small preview of the chapter. **

~PREVIEW~

It finally took Katara to nudge my shoulder to pull me out of my daydream. I gave her an apologetic look and helped set up the camp. Though, I didn't seem to be the only one in deep thought. Sokka's face was blank as he started the fire and he seemed really distant. Aang snuggled up on Appa's leg and buried his face in the bison's soft fur. Katara was rolled up in her sleeping bag on the sand. I was curled up with my blanket in Appa's saddle and gazing at the star filled sky. Spirits, how I missed the celestial lights. After a while, I turned over on my stomach and was flipping my knife over my fingers. I looked over the edge of the saddle to see Sokka poking a stick into the fire. His expression hadn't changed. He really looked like he needed a hug. I quietly stepped out of the saddle and slid down the bison's tail before walking over to him.

"Hey" I said, stepping over the log he was sitting on and leaned my back against it. I rested my arms on top of my knees as he turned to glance at me, as if just noticing I was there.

"Hey," he replied back, moving the firewood around in the blaze.

Sokka could be as tough as nails if he wanted to be, but his distant look was starting to worry me. If that's what I looked like when Katara told me I was being distant, then I would've been more careful about it. I playfully nudged his leg with my elbow. "What're you thinking about?" I asked considerately, watching as he moved the stick around in the fire.

"A lot of things" he answered with the smallest hint of sadness.

I squeezed his unoccupied hand reassuringly. "You miss him, don't you? Hakoda?" I said.

Sokka put the stick aside. "Yeah. I can't believe it's been two years" he answered quietly,

"A little over two years" I corrected

He gave me a weird look. "Do you always have to be so precise?" he asked sarcastically, throwing another twig in the fire.

"Hey, it's not like I can help it sometimes" I joked lightly, trying to get him to smile

The edge of his mouth twitched up for a second then vanished when he looked down at me again. "What about you? Are you doing okay?" he asked

A small sigh escaped my lips as I gazed at the fire then back at my friend. "For the most part, yeah, I am. I miss him, though. A lot" I admitted, hugging my knees to my chest. He knew I was referring to my stepdad. I buried my feet into the cool sand as my mind began to wander and I thought about where my stepfather was or could be right now. "Hey, what do remember about the day the men left for war?" I asked out of the blue

Sokka turned his head and raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?" he asked

I traced my finger in the sand and made little swirl patterns before brushing them away. "That day they were preparing the ships, what do you remember?"

He shrugged his shoulders and poked the fire again. "Not anything important" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why are you asking me? You were there too remember? You were standing there like your feet were glued to the ice. I thought you were literally frozen"he said with a small chuckle. I didn't laugh though**.**

"Yeah, I remember" I mumbled resentfully, turning my head.

**As I've said before, I had to move my ATLA fanfic to another website call Archive of Our Own. Link is on my profile if you want to read the whole story/chapter. Please leave your feedback and tell me what you think about the chapter! It gives me motivation!**


End file.
